Stony Playlist
by Shadows Little Miss
Summary: It's a challenge of writing one-shots/drabbles as much as I can, based off of the songs that my iPod chooses via shuffle. Look for fun fluff, angst, and down right crack fics! Suggestions and requests are always welcome! - Rated M for the future!


** Low and behold the first song that comes up is "Hips Don't Lie" by Shakira. (I honestly thought it would be a while till I had to do this song. ehehe) **

**Also...Just a side note….I may be Hispanic but I'm a bad Hispanic who knows little to know Spanish. So forgive me if my Spanish in this fic was terrible. I tried. I really did. Don't kill me. **

* * *

><p>Steve Rogers knew that he was in love with Tony Stark. That much he was sure about. In the past, and the moments leading up to the now, Steve knew that to be truth. He just didn't know how much he loved the inventor.<p>

The soldier loved the small curl to Toy's lips when he smirked; he loved those big brown eyes that were shaded by long, heavy, lashes. Steve loved Tony's loud laugh and confidence in almost every situation. And the man loved Tony's true self when he was away from the public eye. He didn't care what the news tabloids said about Stark. He didn't care what the man had done in the past.

Steve didn't care.

The fact was that he loved Tony, and the man seemed to have the same feelings for him as well. There had been many conversations that lasted late into the night about their relationship. "Are you sure about this," was said quite often by either of the men, followed by quick nodding or a small grunt to confirm the question. In fact, they had only been "officially" dating for a little over a week. There were small kisses to the lips and holding hands, but so far that was the extent to how intimate they were together. Tony was willing to go the pace that made Steve feel comfortable.

Tonight was a little different, though. Tonight Tony had drank a little too much and was feeling anxious. Parties could do that to a person; especially if the mayor was the one hosting.

All of the Avengers were there, of course, since it was a party to thank them all, again, for saving the city. This time little damage had been done to the city, so it really was something to celebrate! The entire team did small photo shoots and interviews in their formal wear before moving to the open bar and dance floor where the rest of the guests were dancing.

Dancing was not Steve's thing, though. That much he knew for sure. He always stepped on people's feet or didn't get into the groove of the music. The last thing he wanted to do was embarrass himself in such a public place. And even thought Tony pleaded with him to dance, the blonde still refused. Tony didn't need to know that his super-solider-boy-friend was a klutz, especially when their relationship was in its infancy.

So Steve opted to sitting on the sidelines at an empty table and drink his drink as he watched his boyfriend dance in the mix of the other people. And Steve had to admit, Tony was a damn good dancer. He seemed to be able to dance to every style of music, even when he was tipsy. But nothing could prepare Steve for what was to come.

A song with a Latin flair came over the speakers and everyone in the room seemed to recognize the song, except Steve. He didn't think much of it. Instead he took another sip of his drink and continued to watch everyone dance.

And then Steve saw it. There in the mix of everyone else, was Tony. His suit jacket was off and his tie was lazily undone, resting around his neck as the man moved around the room. A light sheen of sweat shimmered as Tony moved under a light, and Steve could see that Tony's shirt was slightly damp as well. But the thing that really drove the Captain crazy was the movement of Tony's hips.

It was almost hypnotic as the hips swayed from side to side in rhythm with the music. And slowly a warm sensation started to build in Steve's core. He knew that Tony had a good figure, sure, but he hand never seen it at so many angles. He never knew that Tony's body was so…attractive. He never really knew that Tony could dance that that. But it made him want to do naughty things to the man.

By the time Steve had realized that he was staring, Tony had noticed the gaze of his boyfriend and was dancing towards the solider. Not only had Tony noticed where Steve's eyes were directed, but he also noticed how aroused Steve seemed to be. It wasn't hard to notice the bulge in the Captains pants.

"Hey Spangles," Tony huskily muttered as he came within a few feet of Steve, still dancing. "C'mer." With that he lifted one hand and did a come hither, motion with his index finger. And as if by magic Steve abruptly stood up and made his way over to the dancing man.

Steve's eyes were locked on Tony and as soon as he got close enough, his eyes dropped down to the man's hips. Tony only chuckled as he danced closer to Steve, bumping into him with his hips every once in a while. Steve simply raised his hands and hesitantly hovered over Tony's constant swaying hips.

This only lasted a moment, though, before Tony took Steve's hands in his own and placed them on top of his moving hips. "There ya' go Cap," Tony slurred as he brushed up against Steve, feeling the bulge against his own every now and then.

"_Dios mío, eres tan hermoso_," Steve muttered under his breath as his blue eyes finally flickered up to meet the inventor's chocolate orbs.

"Oh," Tony hummed as he raised his brows in surprise. "Since when did Captain America speak Spanish?" Tony asked with a chuckle as he leaned in closer, his breath hot on Steve's skin.

"I-I only speak a little," Steve stammered in embarrassment as his allowed his hands to feel the fluidity of Tony's hips as they swayed. "I took up another language after the ice," Steve explained. "Well, Spanish and French that is."

"Well you know what my body is saying?" Tony asked with a chuckle as he took the tie from around his neck and wrapped it around Steve's, pulling him closer until the two men's foreheads were touching.

"Huh?"

"_Te deseo_," Tony said as he slowed his hips with the music before stopping. "And my hips don't lie Steve," Tony said as he wriggled his eyebrows. "Okay, _Bonito_?" Tony asked as he pulled his forehead away from the other man and cocked his head to the side. "_Mi Cassa_? Hm?" Tony asked.

"Mmmhm," Steve hummed a little too quickly before nodding. He knew what that meant.

"Great. Let's go." Tony laughed as he took Steve's hand and began to lead him out of the room. He was ready to undress his boyfriend and go to town on him. He knew Steve felt the same way. "Are you sure you want to?" Tony then asked as they reached the door.

"Yeah," Steve simply said with a nod. "I'm done fighting this urge," he explained.

"Good," the brunette said with a smile. "No fighting."

—-

Tony and Steve were not the only ones in the room, though. In fact they were causing quite the scene. They hadn't publicly announced they were together, yet, so many people were watching. Some of those people included Sam, Clint, Natasha, and Bucky. They had been watching the entire scene go down from the bar.

"What cha' bet their going to go fuck," Clint asked with a grin as he took a drink of his gin.

"It's about damn time," Bucky commented to witch all four of them laughed.


End file.
